Un Cuento En Rima
by Lallen
Summary: Un cuento medio menso con Allen, Kanda, Komui, Lenalee y Tyki Nota: NO YAOI


**Una muestra de que definitivamente, no naci para hacer rimas**

**Pero bueno, tan siquiera eso rima con limas**

**Escribir en rima es cansado**

**Pero bueno, este fic debe ser mostrado**

**Veamos que tal está este cuento**

**Que no se desarrolla muy lento**

**No naci para ser poeta**

**Pero bueno, tampoco es mi meta**

**He aquí la historia**

**La verdad, no es mucha gloria:**

**(Atte. Lallen)**

Hace mucho tiempo, en algún lugar

Existio un reino en donde todos solían jugar

Un paraíso en la tierra, lindo y luminoso

En donde, obviamente, no rondaba ningún oso

En dicho país vivía una princesa

Muy agraciada, la niña esa

Suave y tierna como el pétalo de una rosa

Y por eso todos la consideraban hermosa

El nombre de la princesa era Lena Lee, lindo nombre

El hermano de dicha joven era un buen hombre

Komui Lee, paciente, aplicado y responsable

Con, aun así, un defecto notable

La exageración

Que lo acompañaba en cada ocasión

Lo volvía bastante tedioso

Así que continuemos con el cuento delicioso

Un buen día, al salir a pasear

La princesa, ¿Con quien se fue a encontrar?

El espadachín malévolo

Y si no me crees compruébalo

De alma nefasta y cruel

Dura y fría como hiel

Yu Kanda era su nombre

Y ese si NO era un buen hombre

Planeando alguna maldad no encontró mejor

Que secuestrar a la princesa y su candor

La encerró en una torre mugrienta

Con ratas, una de ellas sarnienta

Pobre princesita, encerrada noche y día

Diciendo "Ay, que mala suerte la mía"

Su hermano mando buscar

A un príncipe ejemplar

Que pudiera liberar

A su hermana sin cobrar

"El dinero es vital

Así que no olvidemos el capital"

Mientras llega el príncipe esperado

Komui lee, desesperado

Pide y grita por un salvador

Que rescate a la princesa y su candor

Y un buen día, por fin surgió…

El príncipe de cabello blanco apareció

Allen Walker, el valeroso

Presumiendo de amoroso

Y su valeroso escudero que trabajaba sin cobrar

Lavi, cuyo su apellido no gustaba mencionar

Incluso le hacia llorar

Nuestros dos héroes prometieron recatar a la princesa

A condición de que Allen se casara con esa

Komui Lee aceptó, pues creía que muy lejos no llegarían

"Esos dos ni para trapear servirían"

Allen y Lavi valientes partieron

Por tierras muy raras fueron

Y de hecho, se perdieron

Pero llegaron, mal que bien

A la torre donde la princesa era rehén

Kanda les cerró el paso furioso

Y Allen, como siempre valeroso

Hizo a un lado el temor

Y ataco con furor

Dura pelea dio Kanda

Los dos mostrando quien manda

Lavi comía palomitas y tomaba limonada

Mientras observaba esa gran jalada

Como peleaban esos dos, exagerados más que nada

Solo por una chica adinerada

Y vio que la puerta de la torre estaba abierta

Y la torre desierta

"Perfecto, así el héroe aquí seré YO" pensó

Y a que no adivinan que pasó

Caminó hacia donde estaba la princesa

Ahí estaba, haciéndose la mensa

La encontró deprimiéndose

Y terminaron aliándose

Mientras los otros dos seguían golpeándose

Lavi y la princesa escaparon

A Las Vegas en avión volaron

Y a komui nunca le avisaron

Kanda y Allen siguieron luchando

Mientras Lavi y Lena vivian apostando

Sin preocuparse y deudas pagando

Pero el dueño del casino

Tyki, un malo muy fino

Hecho todo a perder

Haciendo el casino arder

El conde lo felicitó

Y una poesía recitó

Mientras mil akumas invadían el mundo

Hasta lo más lejano y lo más profundo

Pobre Komui, lo dejaron frustrado

A Kanda lo dejaron enojado

Y a Allen yo diría decepcionado

En un cementerio alejado,

A los otros dos enterraron

Ahí están todos llorando

Pero luego revivieron

Todos felices estuvieron

Y terminaron bailando

Más bien yo diría tonteando

Y vivieron felices

Y comieron perdices

Que forma tan mala de acabar un cuento

Y si, tal vez miento

Este fue un cuento tonto

Donde supongo no hubo mucha risa

La trama me pareció un tanto lisa

Ni idea de si esto tendrá sentido

Y seguro que he mentido

Una Rewiew podría alegrarme

Claro, si no trata de degradarme

Una historia en rima

Que al público lo mima.

Este cuento una marihuanada resultó

Pero bueno, me divirtió

Atte. Lallen

PD: Y Lallen rima con empalen

(bbbbr… que macabro.)


End file.
